User talk:Dynovan
Please leave me a comment. DWM You could always post a blog or put something in the forums here. There probably the best place to discuss items in general. Tardis1963 09:32, June 10, 2011 (UTC) By all means you can start your own sub-forum. There's 2 forums here: the Concierge, for asking for help or advice, and the Lobby, for general discussion. Your best bet would be to go the the Lobby and start a new topic via the box there. Tardis1963 11:11, June 12, 2011 (UTC) what page? what page? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't re-create it, i didn't even know you moved it, until you told me so I moved it again to the correct 'Day of Moon' as you did. From now on, unless I ask you, can you leave my toy pages alone, i'm working hard on this ongoing project, and having you re-direct pages when i'm working is confusing and annoying:) I would, but i'm not interested in Primeavle (how ever you spell it) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, it wasn't ment to be, i just like to be left to get on with my editing on my current project here, unlike say F1 wiki, where i'm open for help! (if you understand me) so i fing little things like that annoying unless i asked for it. anyhow, sorry i offended you:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 16:58, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I suppose, i'm doing DWM & Toys, and everything else i think is covered by the other users..... T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:50, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Toys Hmm.... well, i'm working with someone on the DWM pages, so that's out, toys i was working with some one who's not been on a while, and i'm getting on quite all right on my own to be honest:) Not that i don't wnat you part of the community! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) DWM: RAIDERCLEM, Toys: (was) Kit Fisto something or other! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) what's project is thta? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:06, August 7, 2011 (UTC) well.... There's something you don't see every day on a DWCW :D T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) possibly T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 18:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If u want to be an admin on this particular Wiki, u'll need to ask Tardis1963. But he won't make u an admin, hell look at me nearly 6,500 edits, I'm not an admin. :P -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) yeah, you'll never be an admin, look at me and yeepsi (yeepsi especially:D). Cool, that is something we don't have on here, and is sort of big in the merchendise world! Holls good thanks, and you? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 12:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) awesome T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 17:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Create a page, title should be User:Dynovan/ (then watever u want to call the page). The / is included. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I'm always here (actually tonight, I'll be on till 11pm). -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:17, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Quick question: Are u into The Beatles, by any chance? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:30, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Admin I know I haven't been on in ages; been busy. Why do you want to be an admin? Tardis1963 05:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) There's basically only 4 extra things an admin can do: #Delete pages #Protect pages #Block users #Edit special pages You shouldn't need to use any of those features, but if you ever do just leave me a message and I'll be happy to do it for you. I just think if people become administrators for no reason, there'll end up being no sense of order around the place. Tardis1963 03:13, August 10, 2011 (UTC) No offence Dyno, but i agree with Tardis1963 on this, being an admin will not help you with your project, mainly because you've not been around here much (I understand that you've not), and the things '63 listed would not help you either, look at me, i'm not an admin here, and i'm getting on fine, and no offence, it wouldn't help the community/wiki if you were admin as everyone likes it the way it is at the mo:) T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Holiday Not much, Xbox, Wiki, TV, Formula 1 etc.. T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:04, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, yes, those horrible Yoofs! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) It's going very well T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:38, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Which ones? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I envy you:D I wnat the Doctor in Fez! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) No, nearest is southampton:( so i have to get them of the internet for lots of £££. I know it does, that's why it's the pandorica wave! which audio CD did you get? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) 2 of my fave stories! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 07:15, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Thta' because they're not the real names, they're the Target Novel names, they're normally: Speahead from Space & The Silurians! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:I See The 'Auton Invasion': Is the 3rd Doctor's first ever story, and they Autons try to take over the world The 'Cave Monsters': I can't rememebr, i've not seen it in ages, i know it's the first Silurian story though! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:14, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've got Spearhead from Space on DVD! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:17, August 10, 2011 (UTC) is that good? T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:28, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, E-Space, and Adric joins & Romanna + K9 leave! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:37, August 10, 2011 (UTC) no, just read about the stories, but i want to see them! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen it in any local shops T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:44, August 10, 2011 (UTC) none near me:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:49, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's were i usually get them from T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 08:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sadly, i don't have enough money:( T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) not at the mo as my parents have got me loads of birthday presents so maybe xmas! T-Man | Talk to Me | F1 should NEVER be on SKY! 11:57, August 10, 2011 (UTC)